The Lookout
' ' 'Welcome to the Lookout Wiki!' Hello, I am Zion3x and I Welcome to Lookout Wiki where you can Roleplay and make Dragon Ball Z Fan- Fictions. Motto: Fanon or Canon, We Welcome any Anon! Please do not ask to be an Administrator, Chat Mod, Bureaucrat ,or Rollback, I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please Read the Rules of the Wiki before Editing, Thank You for Joining Lookout Wiki! 'Administration Office' These are your Trusted Responsible Admins, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Mods who make and maintain This Wiki into a Healthy, User-Friendly Place! *[[User:Zion3x| Zion3x]]:''' ''Founder ''(Active) * Kuzey457: Bueraucrat (Active) * KidBuu7900: ''Rollback ''(Active)' *[[User:T.O.A.A| '''T.O.A.A']]:''' ''Admin ''(Active) * The Saiyan Princess: ''Admin ''(Active) * Goten66: Chat Moderator (Active) '''News This is the Wiki News. *May 8th, 2012: Lookout Wiki was created by Zion3x! - We have reached 12 pages in 1 day! Keep up the Good Work guys! *May 10th 2012: Kuzey457 is now Beuarucrat - T.O.A.A is now an Administrator - 30 Pages! Keep up the Good work Guys! - Kidbuu7900 has lost his Admin rights - Kidbuu7900 is now a Rollback *May 11th 2012: 40 Pages! Good Job! *May 13th 2012: 70 Pages! Good Job! *May 14th 2012: 85 Pages! Good Job! - 7 Users! Were Growing! *May 16th 2012: 100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! ' *May 17th 2012: 120 Pages! Good Job! - The Wikis Designs are now finished! 'Article News This is where you can ask an Admin to post your story or character on here is you think it deserves it: *May 8th 2012: Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been posted! Please Read! *May 10th 2012: Dragon Ball GY, a Group project by Zion3x, TOAA, anad Kuzey457 has released the Synther Saga! 'Fanon of The Week' Dragonball GY, Is the Fanon of the Week! Good Job for it! 'Tournaments' This is the 1st Tournament! 05/17/12 Who ever wins the tournament vs the one who holds the tournament. Nova vs DJ SS vs SSJ1 soldier DJ vs SS DJ vs Zion 'Weekly Contest' This is the Weeks Contest! ''' '''Write a Short Story/Fanon about Goku Childhood ''Before ''Dragon Ball. The Best and First one to Win gets a Prize and Posted on Here. Enjoy! 'Great Fanons' *'Dragonball GY' *'Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan' 'Page of The Week' Synther Saga, Is the Page of the Week, Good Job for it! 'User of The Week' The User if the Week is The saiyan princess! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! 'Picture of the Week' This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! 'Video of the Week' This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! 'Weekly Poll' This is the Weekly Poll! Please Vote: Who is your Favorite Dragon Ball Villian? Frieza Cell Majin Buu Baby Super 17 Omega Shenron Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play